


Liam's Boyfriend

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hiding, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam told the pack he would bring his boyfriend to the next pack meeting. Too bad Stiles is a difficult person.





	Liam's Boyfriend

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Liam sighed and turned around to face his boyfriend. "You're gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be fine." Liam reached forward and straightened out Theo's collar and flatted his shirt on his chest. "It's gonna be just like every other pack meeting we've been to just a little more festive. And I heard Chris and Peter are being put in charge of the barbecue this time. So Stiles won't get to set things on fire."

"I'm not going to lie," said Theo. "It is a relief that Stiles will not be wielding flammable things. But you told them you were bringing your boyfriend to meet them. They're probably gonna be hella confused when we show up together and I'm not looking forward to them realize that it's been me who you've been sneaking around with this whole time. I mean, what are you planning on telling them?"

Liam smiled at the distraught Theo before him and gently squeezed his shoulders. "Well, I'm hoping that no one gets punched. And that Stiles will keep his blabbering mouth shut. Or that Derek will at least be there to shut him up."

"Are you just as nervous as I am?"

"Yeah. Maybe," Liam took his hands from Theo's shoulders and noticed they were shaking. "Definitely."

"Then why did you tell them you were bringing your boyfriend to dinner!?!?!"

"Because," Liam said. "as the moment the decision was made, I was looking at you thinking that I wanted everyone to know how amazing you are and how much I love you."

"And now what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we're in a little over our heads," Liam admitted sheepishly.

"Uh huh," said Theo nodded his head. "Yeah. And look at that. It's not my fault. You did this."

Liam plastered a smile on his face. "And there's my sweet, forgiving, loving, gentle boyfriend whom I have fallen so deeply in love with."

Theo pinched Liam's lips together between his fingers. "You're not allowed to be sarcastic."

* * *

Mason and Corey were the first ones to show up at the McCall's place. They barely made it into the backyard when Stiles bombarded them with questions. "Do you know who Liam is seeing?"

Mason and Corey just looked at each other, almost like they were having a conversation before they turned to Stiles and Mason said smugly, "We're not telling you." They linked fingers and left Stiles where he was at to help Melissa and Chris get the food ready.

Stiles immediately wandered over to the barbecue to bug the hell out of Peter. Scott greeted Malia as she came through the house and into the backyard. "Hey, love," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you."

Malia rolled her eyes. "I was gone for thirty minutes, you big baby."

Scott laughed at that and gasped a little when he saw Liam coming out through the house as well. "Liam! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you! Oh my god."

Liam smiled curiously as he approached his alpha. "I saw you like two days ago."

"Yeah. Something's wrong with him right now. He said the same thing to me," Malia said. "I literally just went to the store a for a few minutes."

"Oh," said Liam as he embraced Scott. "Well, in that case, I missed you too, buddy."

Liam shivered, in fear, when Scott whispered anxiously. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Liam wanted to stab himself in the eyes so he didn't have to witness this scene unfold. Sure, maybe Scott would be cool with this and the other's might too. But Stiles was going to flip and that was only going to make Theo anxious. He pretended to not hear Scott and stepped back, facing the door he'd come through.

Of course, Theo had chickened out for a minute and had to wait in the house for a minute to get some gumption. By then Stiles had wandered over to them. Stiles always teased Liam like he was an annoying little brother because to Stiles he probably was a little brother. But, from what Liam has heard, big brothers can be pretty protective especially when it came to boyfriends.

Stiles slapped him on the back in greeting. "Sup, Liam. You got something on your shirt," he pointed to Liam's chest and, Liam fell for it like always, he flicked him up to his knows. Stiles let out a stupid laugh and put an arm around Scott's shoulder. "So where's this boyfriend of yours I've been hearing so much about?"

Scott chuckled. "Yeah. Mason told me he makes you smile like an idiot all the time." Scott found himself glancing at Malia and getting an idiotic grin of his own. "I don't know what that's like," he claimed making, nearly everyone with in-ear shots distance rolled their eyes.

Then, finally, Theo stepped out on the back porch. It was almost like someone had pushed him. Because he stopped as soon as he saw all eyes land on him. Stiles' lips turned into a downward frown. "Theo," he said in an almost challenging tone. "What are you doing here?"

Theo took a tentative step off the porched and a little closer to where the rest of the pack was. Liam let out a forced laugh. "What? You two-you two know each other?" He grunted when Malia shut him up with an elbow to his rib cage.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked as Theo came closer.

Lydia and Nolan entered the scene. Lydia quickly caught on to the tension but Nolan just kept walking. "Sup, Theo." He walked right past them and went to Melissa. Then he finally realized that everyone was staring at Theo and there was a tone of tension. "What's up with them?"

Melissa watched from a distance. She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they can't just do things normally. It's gotta be a big showdown."

"What has to be a big showdown?"

Lydia saw the perturbed look on Stiles' face. "I'm having trouble understanding what's going on here," Stiles said. Lydia looked at Theo... and then at Stiles... and then at Liam. She covered her mouth and shared a glance with Malia. This was bound to just keep getting more awkward.

Liam cleared his throat and gestured to Theo. "Theo is my boyfriend," he explained to everyone, mostly Stiles. "He has been for a while."

"No, he's not," said Stiles shaking his head.

"Stiles-" Scott chided his friend.

"No. No. Nonono," Stiles repeated waving a finger in the air directed at Theo. "Wait. So you guys are a thing? You guys are a couple, right? You guys are together?"

"Stiles! Oh my god," Lydia joined in on the chiding.

"Yes," Liam and Theo admitted in unison.

"No way. Break up," Stiles demanded. "Right now!"

Liam reeled back in offense. "Stiles."

"I'm not gonna break up with him," Theo let Stiles know.

"Then I will mess you up!" Stiles threatened lunging forward toward Theo only to be held back by Scott.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong with you I ask, Scott. What is wrong with you? Look at this!" Stiles gestured to Liam and Theo. "This guy is Theo Raeken. Remember him? And he's dating Liam. Little-innocent-puppy-that-we-must-protect-with-our-lives, Liam! And you're OK with him dating Theo-"

"Ok, first of all, Stiles interrupted him. "Liam is not little. OK? He is a grown man now. He can make his own decisions. He can do what he wants. You don't get to tell him who he can and can't date even if it is me, some textbook 'badboy reformed villian'. Second of all, it's not your job to protect him in anymore. It's mine. In fact, it's been my job for quite some time now and I've been doing it a hell of a lot better than you and Scott ever did because I actually pay attenion to him-"

It was at this moment, when Derek and Parrish finally showed up to the... drama?

"And third of all!" Theo shouted, now in Stiles' face.

"Oh please, tell me there isn't a third of all," Stiles complained rolling his eyes.

"There is," Theo growled. "Third of all, you can't get after Liam for having a bad guy for a boyfriend when you're the one who's fooled around countless times with none other than Derek Hale!"

Stiles gasped. "Wha-oh no you didn't." Stiles reeled his fist back and punched Theo in the face sending him to the ground.

Derek put his hands up in defense and confusion. "I don't know how I got pulled into this drama but I want out."

No one had been paying attention to Liam but he'd flipped his lid and tackled Stiles to the ground in retaliation on behalf of his boyfriend. "You don't get to touch him!"

Derek watched as Stiles helplessly flailed under Liam's hold. He sighed. "Do I really have to do this?"

Stiles let out a squealed. "Oh my god, Derek. Help me!" Derek grumbled before he rushed in and tackled Liam to the side and pinned the nippy pirana down forcefully. Immediately, Stiles got cocky. "Ha. Take that you little piece of shit."

"What did you just call him?" Theo asked, eyes now glowing yellow, fangs bore.

"Uh..."

The next thing, they knew, the cycle kept repeating itself. Boyfriend would insult lover. Lover would attack. Boyfriend would retaliate. It was a vicious cycle until the audience portion of the pack was able to calm all of them, except for Liam down. His was left being held down by Scott and Derek while he snarled a bit at them visiously. Stiles and Theo were glaring daggers at each other until Liam let out a pained noise and Theo snapped out of it.

He rushed to Liam's side and pushed Derek and Scott aside. "Liam," he said helping him sit up. "Look at me OK?" Liam snarled and forced himself to look into Theo's eyes. Theo smiled at him before he leaned in and kissed him. In an instant, Liam relaxed. The tension that had been filling the air dispated and everyone wasn't amazed at Theo's ability to calm the beast inside of Liam.

When he pulled back, he was still smiling at Liam. "I love you," he told him.

Liam smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek before he held him in an embrce. "I love you too."

Everyone watched in awe. Stiles felt a little regret for the way he'd reacted. Especially, after seeing that they were really in love with each other. And being called out about his unfinished business with Derek Hale. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Guys, I'm sorry. I over reacted. I... I was just lookin' out for him."

Theo looked up at Stiles from the spot he and Liam were sitting on the ground. He smiled. "I know. So was I."

They shared a moment of commaradre before Stiles ruined it. "But did you really have to bring up Derek and I?"

Theo kept smiling. "I kinda did. I think you two have some things you need to work out together," Theo said with a wink.

Stiles frowned at the blush that crept on to his face. He turned to the rest of the pack. "Alright. Now that the show is over, can we eat?"

Scott turned to his mother. "Mom?"

Melissa was leaning against the picnic table fanning herself with her plate while she waited for them to finish their drama. "Hm? Is it done now?"

"Yeah," said Scott. "We think so."

"Great! Let's eat!" she said with a smile. She turned to Liam and Theo. "Oh and congradulations. I think you two are cute together."

As everyone got in line and filled up their plates, Liam and Theo still sat on the lawn. Liam let out a deep breath. "Well, it's over with now. It happened."

Theo chuckled, placing a kiss on Liam's forehead. "Yeah. It actually went a lot better than I thought it would."

"And what exactly were you imagining would happen?" Liam asked with a questioning look.

Theo shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh. Just that there would be blood, and swords, and earthquakes, and the end of the world as we know it?"

Liam sighed. "You're so dramatic." He brushed his hand through Theo's hair to fix it. "Let's go eat."

After that, everyone ate in peace. Except for Derek and Stiles. It was a little ironic how Liam and Theo were so afraid of being the centers of attention the whole night when everyone actually hounded on Stiles and Derek until they both agreed to consider dating each other because everyone was sick of them dancing around each other for so long and just classifying it as fooling around.

 


End file.
